


Bechloe Week 2018

by PyxisCetus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Post-PP1, Alternate Universe - Post-PP3, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Song fic, We're the Millers' AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyxisCetus/pseuds/PyxisCetus
Summary: Submissions for Bechloe Week 2018!Seven one shots all featuring Bechloe in various stages of life and love.Multiple universes: some post-PP1/PP3, others HS, We're the Millers AU, Zombie AU, and Disney Robin Hood AUMonday July 23: Accidental Kiss (HS AU)Tuesday July 24: Jealousy (post-PP3)Wednesday July 25: Drunk Texting (post-PP1)Thursday July 26: Why? (HS AU)Friday July 27: Road Trip (We're the Millers AU)Saturday July 28: Good Luck Charm (Zombie AU)Sunday July 29: Disney (Robin Hood AU)





	1. Day One: Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week Day 1 wooo! HS AU. Short chap. Posted late due to a small vacation to Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Bechloe Week 2018! Woo!

Chloe shot a shy smile at Beca as she sat down next to her in the cafeteria. It had taken Chloe almost six years to break down Beca’s walls and establish a friendship with her. Chloe had been very determined to befriend the brunette with the rather impressive scowl when they were twelve. It had just taken a little longer than she had thought.

Beca nodded her head with a slight smile of her own before returning to the book in front of her.

Chloe took a peek at the cover and snorted. Despite Beca’s ‘don’t mess with me’ look of tousled short hair, plaid, black jeans, and boots finished off with her signature scowl, she had a penchant for reading paranormal romance novels.

Beca shot her a glare, one that Chloe found more adorable than menacing. Chloe shrugged, trying to hide her smile.

Part way through the twenty-five minutes of their allotted lunch time a scream and a shout of “FOOD FIGHT” echoed through the room.

Chloe paled, she was _not_ getting in trouble this close to graduation! Grabbing her bag, Chloe slid underneath the table waiting for a clear shot to the exit on the other side of the room.

A tap on her shoulder pulled Chloe’s attention from her planning.

Beca, smirk in place, pointed at the serving line. “There’s a back door to a sort-of access hallway that takes you to the marine biology classrooms.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Why do you know that?”

“Uh, that’s not the point. Are you with me or not?” Beca couldn’t hide the blush, and Chloe grinned. Whatever reason Beca knew about the hallway it was embarrassing.

“Yes, but we’re going to revisit this conversation and why you’re blushing.”

Beca groaned. Chloe always got her way.

Without saying another word Beca started crawling down the table they’d been crouched under, Chloe following behind.

Chaos was erupting around the cafeteria as the two girls tried to escape unscathed. People darting between the tables and slipping and falling on the floor. The whole room was a cacophony of noise involving laughing, shrieking, and squealing as students and faculty alike were assaulted with food.

Beca stopped and Chloe, distracted by the way Beca’s butt looked in her jeans, almost knocked into her.

“Hey! Watch it, Beale.” Beca tossed a half-hearted glare over her shoulder at Chloe.

“Sorry…”

“Anyways, we’re gonna have to make a quick sprint to get to the serving line and behind the counter to the door. You good with that, Chlo?”

Chloe nodded, a short sprint was nothing for Barden Prep’s soccer captain and leading striker. “Works for me, Becs. Lead the way.”

Beca snorted and with a shake of her head pulled herself from underneath the table and dashed to the serving line and behind it.

Chloe watched, making sure she knew exactly where Beca had wanted them to go.

Beca gave her a thumbs up from where she was and pointed a door partially obscured by the check-out counter and made her way towards it.

Chloe nodded as Beca held the door open for her. With a quick inhale Chloe launched herself from under the table and followed Beca’s path. As she closed on the door, and Beca, she tripped.

Beca’s eyes widened as Chloe tripped into her, knocking the both of them to the ground.

Before Chloe could catch herself they were both on the ground in a tangle of limbs and body parts.

Neither girl noticed however, too busy with the feeling of soft lips pressed together.

Chloe’s brain caught up with what happened first.

“Oh my God! I’m sorry, Beca! That was totally an accident! I’m so sorry!” Chloe said, panic evident as she stared at Beca’s shocked face.

“S’okay, Chlo. I, uh, didn’t mind it, really.” Beca blushed, embarrassment warring with something she didn’t want to explore right this second.

“Beca!”

Both girls snapped towards the sound. Professor Mitchell was heading down the hall.

“What are you two doing?”

“Oh, uh, we were trying to avoid the food fight. Mr. T lets me chill in the hallway when I get bored in Marine Bio so I figured it be a safe way to get out of the cafeteria?” Beca half-questioned, unsure if now they’d get in trouble for being in an unsupervised area.

“Right. Good thinking, Beca.”

Chloe and Beca shared a smile of relief at the words.

“You two get to your next class. Most of the faculty is headed here to restore order and dole out punishments.”

Not needing any more encouragement the two heaved themselves off the floor and took off down the hallway, playfully nudging the other.

Both wanting to discuss the accidental kiss but unsure how to go about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not off hiatus... The VA (here at least) doesn't allow people to be seen at behavioral health until they've seen their primary care doc, which for me isn't until Sept (the earliest available appt. my ass...) .... Because I sure don't know what depression is so a doctor has to tell me... I'm a little annoyed... 
> 
> But part of getting better is doing the things you liked before the episode so... I'm writing, and while I don't think these are my best works, I'm enjoying myself and that's what matters.


	2. Day Two: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Back to You' by Selena Gomez from the 13 Reasons Why soundtrack

Beca looked out over the crowd in front of her. Three years ago she’d been signed by DJ Khalid and her entire life had changed.

“Are you ready Los Angeles!?!?” Beca shouted into the microphone.

The crowd roared back.

Beca grinned. “That’s awesome! So, the last song for the night is new-“

Thunderous screaming halted her as the fans went wild.

“Alright! Alright! Guess I know my next album will do well, huh?”

The crowd cheered again.

“Well this song is… well, I don’t even know how to explain it... Have you ever been jealous?"

The crowd murmured agreement.

"Well that's what this song is about. I ruined a friendship because of jealousy and this is kinda like closure but not really? It’s an apology and I hope you understand. Why don’t you tell me what you think?”

As the intro started Beca shot a half-smile at the audience. “This is Back to You.”

Memories flashed behind closed eyelids as Beca sang.

_Took you like a shot_  
_Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening_  
_Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you_  
_(Feeling about you)_

The shouting match with Chloe only days after the USO tour.

The rash decision to move out of the apartment the same day.

The rift between Chloe and her.

 

**-flashback-**

 

Beca pulled Chloe aside as the rest of the Bellas filed onto the airplane that would take them home. “So you and Chicago?”

Chloe gave an excited grin and head nod. “Yes! Oh Becs, I have so much to tell you! He’s returning with us and taking some vacation time and we’re going to spend as much time to together as possible!”

Beca’s stomach dropped as her mind blanked. “Oh. Okay, cool. Uh, I guess me an Amy can disappear for a couple of days.”

_And every time we talk_  
_Every single word builds up to this moment_  
_And I gotta convince myself I don't want it_  
_Even though I do (even though I do)_

“Beca? What’s wrong?” A tentative hand gripped her wrist, imploring Beca to talk. Beca shook it off.

“Nothing’s wrong, Chloe. I’ll go let Amy know about Chicago, okay?”

Beca fled in search of Amy. Tears trying to escape at the breaking of her heart.

“Hey short stack, what’s up?” Amy pulled Beca back from the thoughts running through her mind.

Beca glanced at the blonde, the only one to know of Beca’s feelings for Chloe, before answering. “Chicago is coming to stay for a little bit. Ask Chloe for more details. Sit next to me.”

Beca pulled Amy into the seat next to her to prevent anyone else from trying to sit next to her. The other Bellas shot worried looks at Beca and Amy as Beca shut-out everything with her headphones on.

_You could break my heart in two_  
_But when it heals, it beats for you_  
_I know it's forward, but it's true_

*******

Chloe cornered her three days after they returned. She’d managed to get a total of four consecutive days off from the clinic to spend with Chicago while he was in town for two weeks.

“Beca. We need to talk.” Chloe’s arms were crossed with a glare that had only been directed at Beca once, on the retreat during Senior year.

Beca cringed. She’d been avoiding Chloe while Chicago was here. She hadn’t wanted to be reminded that she had lost Chloe. The jealousy was eating her alive.

_I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_  
_When I'm lying close to someone else_  
_You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it_  
_If I could do it all again_  
_I know I'd go back to you_  
_I know I'd go back to you_  
_I know I'd go back to you_

“Now isn’t the best time, Chlo. I have to meet Theo.” She lied.

“No, you don’t, Beca. He called me saying you were avoiding his calls.” A foot started to tap.

Beca’s jaw clenched as her shoulders hunched, trying to make  herself smaller. _‘Fucking Theo.’_

“What’s _wrong_ , Becs? You’ve been avoiding me since we got back…”

_We never got it right_  
_Playing and replaying old conversations_  
_Overthinking every word and I hate it_  
_'Cause it's not me ('cause it's not me)_  
_And what's the point in hiding?_  
_Everybody knows we got unfinished business_  
_And I'll regret it if I didn't say_  
_This isn't what it could be (isn't what it could be)_

The pleading hurt, more than Beca thought it could. It tugged at the part that wanted Chloe to be happy more than anything else.

“It’s nothing. Just, just drop it Chloe! _Please._ ” Beca knew she was begging. She couldn’t handle this. Chloe meant too much to just throw away, she just needed some time to adjust to the new dynamic.

“It’s obviously something! You can’t even look at me!” Chloe’s voice cracked.

_You could break my heart in two_  
_But when it heals, it beats for you_  
_I know it's forward, but it's true_

Beca flinched. Chloe’s tears pulling down the walls she’d built up only days ago. Her shoulders sagged, the aggression and fight draining away. She was so tired.

“I’m jealous. Chicago was able to do what I couldn’t and I can’t be around that… it hurts too much.”

Chloe’s breath hitched at her confession.

“Becs… I, I don’t know-“

Beca held up a hand stopping her.

_I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_  
_When I'm lying close to someone else_  
_You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it_  
_If I could do it all again_  
_I know I'd go back to you_  
_I know I'd go back to you_  
_I'd go back to you_  
_I'd go back to you_  
_What was there wasn't sure_  
_But I'd go back to you_  
_I know I'd go back to you_

 

“Don’t. Don’t say anything, please…” she pleaded. “I need to call Theo. Enjoy your day with Chicago, Chlo.”

Beca fled to the coffee shop down the street. A five minute phone call was all it took to have same-day movers and a one-way ticket to LA.

Beca and her stuff were gone by the time Chloe returned home that night.

 

**-flashback end-**

_You can break my heart in two_  
_But when it heals, it beats for you_  
_I know it's forward, but it's true_  
_Won't lie, I'd go back to you_  
_You know, my thoughts are running loose_  
_It's just a thing you make me do_  
_And I could fight, but what's the use?_

The decision had been rash but the distance had helped to at least control her feelings.

The Bellas had all at one point over the last three years tried to get her to contact Chloe. Tried to help mend the rift that her unannounced departure had created between the two former co-captains.

But Beca had quit all social media, only agreeing to the labels’ official accounts that were ran by the public affairs department. She hadn’t wanted to see how happy Chicago made Chloe.

And then Amy had informed Beca that ‘Chlocago’, as Amy had called them, were officially finished several months ago and for the first time in years Beca felt like she could breathe as the lyrics she’d been playing with took shape.

_I know I'd go back to you_  
_I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_  
_When I'm lying close to someone else_  
_You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it_  
_If I could do it all again_  
_I know I'd go back to you_  
_I'd go back to you_  
_I'll go back to you_  
_I know I'd go back to you_  
_(I'd go back to you, I'd go back to you)_  
_I know I'd go back to you_  
_(Go back to you, go back to you)_  
_(Go back to you, go back to you)_  
_(Go back to you, go back to you)_

 

2789 miles away Chloe watched the televised concert as Beca sang her final song. Tears dripping down her cheeks as Beca sang to her.


	3. Day Three: Drunk Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-PP1  
> I have never drunk texted, ever, as I don't drink... so I just did quick texting without auto-correct and went with that...

“What the hell happened last night?”

Beca looked up from her phone, to see Chloe standing at the foot of the staircase, hand rubbing her forehead with eyes squeezed shut.

Stacie snorted back a laugh as Beca smacked the taller girl.

“Dunno, Red why don’t ya tell us?” Amy grinned as Chloe squinted a glare in her direction.

“Becaaaa, please?”

Beca sighed at the begging. She was a hopeless case when it came to Chloe and pleading.

“Here.”

Beca handed over her phone, so Chloe could read the texts from last night that Beca had received.

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 21 October 2132 -** Becs!!!! This Halloween party is so CRAZY! You should def come out!

**Grumpy Cat: Friday 21 October 2132 –** Not gonna happen chlo I have to study for this math test…

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 21 October 2133 –** D: D: D: D: fine! Study hard!!!!

“At least I encouraged the studying, right?”

The Bellas laughed at the sheepish expression on Chloe’s face as Beca just raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you did more than that, Chlo. Keep reading it gets better.”

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 21 October 2241 –** IM DRUNK AND EXCITED!!!!!!

**Grumpy Cat: Friday 21 October 2243 –** I’m afraid to ask why…

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 21 October 2243 –** Demi Lovato is coming out with a new ablum!!! BEcs! That ablum is goona roock!!!!! 

“Wait! Demi Lovato has a new album coming out?! How did I find out about that?”

Beca snorted as she stood from the couch to prepare a cup of tea for Chloe. “Honestly? I have no idea. I had to google it, but you were right she has an album set for release next year.”

Chloe trailed after Beca still reading through the texts she had sent. “How drunk was I last night?”

“Smashed. When I picked you up I had to carry you to the car.”

“You picked me up? Oh no! Beca, I’m so sorry, I know you were going to go to Jesse’s after studying.”

Beca shrugged with a small smile at Chloe, “No problem, dude.”

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 21 October 2359 –** Beeeecaaaaaaaa

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 22 October 0003 –** Guess waaaht????

**Grumpy Cat: Friday 22 October 0015 –** The terror is strong but what?

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 22 October 0016 –** ur so beautyful

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 22 October 0018 –** Jedd doesntt tell u enough an it breaks my haert because u are

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 22 October 0023 –** BecA??? Do u kno I lobe u?????

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 22 October 0023 –** Cuz I dont tgnik u do

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 22 October 0024 –** But I wnat u to cuz I do, u dwsrvw the beest in luge

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 22 October 0025 –** I lobe u

**Grumpy Cat: Friday 22 October 0025 –** I’m coming to pick you up. Stay there, please.

**Perpetual Sunshine: Friday 22 October 0025 –** Ok

Silence echoed in the kitchen as Chloe stared at her drunken text confession. Hundreds of possibilities running through her head on how Beca took it.

“Stop panicking, Chlo.”

Beca’s voice halted her thoughts as she looked up from the phone. A smile that Chloe had only ever seen directed at her graced Beca’s lips as a sparkle twinkled in midnight blue eyes.

“Jesse wasn’t happy that I bailed on him last night. Said that I spent more time with you than him, my boyfriend. And that if that wouldn’t change then maybe I needed to re-evaluate my partner choices. We broke up.”

Chloe reached out for Beca, pulling her in for a hug. “I’m so, so sorry Beca… I should have been here for you last night!”

Beca pulled back slightly, smile still in place. “It’s okay, Chlo. I needed the time alone. And,” Beca shrugged, “I realized that he was right. I was dating the wrong person…”

Chloe’s breath stopped, eye flicking between Beca’s trying to determine what was happening.

“I’d like to take you out on a date, Chloe. If you meant what you texted me?”

Chloe couldn’t process what Beca was saying. _‘No way… Beca did not just-’_

“Uh, Chlo? Um, if, you know you weren’t serious I’m sorry, like I thought-”

Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca’s lips, silencing her ramble. She’d waited over a year to do that.

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

Beca smirked. “Are you sure you wouldn’t ‘lobe’ it?”

Chloe shook her head at the teasing. It was totally worth it.


	4. Day Four: Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HS AU - could be different or same AU as the Accidental Kiss, you decide. This also ended up being really short...

“Chloe! Stop running!” Beca panted, bent at the waist trying to catch her breath as she chased her best friend down the hall.

Catching her breath, Beca resumed the chase, knowing the red head was a creature of habit and would head to the music room.

Beca had heard the news, Tom caught cheating and Chloe publicly dumping him in the middle of the pep rally. It was an epic move on Chloe’s part, but here Beca was, running after her best friend, and current crush, to try and help Chloe in any way she could.

“God… Why do you have to be some sort of track-slash-soccer star? I need to go running with you… I’m so out of sh-” Beca faltered as Chloe’s soft sobs reached her ears.

Beca hurried to Chloe, slumped on the piano bench, head in her hands. Beca wrapped an arm around shaking shoulders and pulled her close.

Time passed, though Beca wasn’t sure how much, when Chloe finally pulled away.

“Sorry, Becs. I know you aren’t a big fan of emotion.” Chloe gave a weak chuckle before another half-sob escaped.

Beca pulled her close again. “Hey now… I might be less emotionally equipped than a rock, but for you? I would do just about anything. Except maybe fight Godzilla? He’s kinda large… and I’m decidedly not…”

Chloe sniffed and chuckled, causing Beca to grin.

“Resorting to using height jokes about yourself, Becs? I guess the world must be ending.”

Beca shrugged, a soft smile replacing her grin. “Well, when you’re hurting it kinda is…

Beca blushed as her brain caught up to her mouth. “Uh… um, shit…”

Chloe laughed as she buried her head in Beca’s chest. The two sat like that for several minutes until Chloe’s muffled voice breached the quiet.

“Why would he do something like that? I just don’t understand.”

Beca shrugged. “Guys are pigs? I dunno what to tell you, Chlo. What Tom did was super douche-canoe approved, but what he did is on him. It’s his fault, no matter what anyone may say, okay? He’s at fault not you.”

Chloe nodded against her chest as Beca wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“By the way… The yearbook staff got the whole thing on camera…”

Chloe jerked back, the horrified expression on her face making Beca laugh.

“You _have_ to be kidding…”

“Nope! Jesse texted me with a video clip of you smashing Tom in the face with the football team’s victory cake.” Beca laughed again. “It was pretty epic, dude.”

Chloe shrugged a blush staining her cheeks as Beca chuckled.

“I guess it could be worse…”

Beca hummed thinking of how to cheer Chloe up. She stood from the bench, pulling Chloe up after her. “Come on, lets ditch the rest of the day and get ice cream, Beale.”

Chloe grinned, an excited squeal escaping, before darting past Beca, “Race you!”

Beca gaped at the spot Chloe had been standing, “Chloe! That’s not fair! You’re a track sprinter! Wait!”

Beca took off after the red head, cursing her lack of athleticism as Chloe’s laughter echoed down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this 5 different times, with different AUs – one Post PP3 non-canon, a post PP1 non-canon, a different HS AU, and a supernatural AU where Beca was a haltija, a finnish elf-like creature that guards, helps, or protects something or somebody. I have a word doc with over 600 words because I just couldn't get the stories to work the way I wanted...
> 
> I finally settled on this HS AU, but not before contemplating whether I should have chosen to do a part 2 to my Super Villain Beca AU – but I thought that Bechloe week would be a weird place to put it so I nixed that…


	5. Day Five: Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're the Millers' movie AU. Not quite the same as the movie, but similar. Also a short chap.

Beca glanced down the hall at Chloe’s door. The red eviction notice taped in the center of the door for all to see.

Beca needed Chloe for this plan to work, and she hated that. Her and Chloe were far from friends but she was  the only one that Beca knew on short notice who could help.

“Really, today of all days they have to post my eviction? Great…”

Beca took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, before marching down the hall towards the irate redhead.

“Hey, Beale. Can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?”

Chloe snapped her head toward Beca, rolling her eyes at the question. “Look, Mitchell, I’m not interested in whatever product you have on hand. Nor am I available for a private party.”

“Hey, hey! I’m not trying to sell you anything, mostly because I got robbed and now I need your help…”

Chloe glanced at the younger girl as she pulled her keys out. “ _You_ got _robbed_? How did that happen?”

Beca shrugged and sighed. “That kid, Jesse? Told some muggers I was a dealer… took everything I had…”

“So why do you need my help? It’s not like my stripping skills would magically make them give you back your stuff.”

Beca shuffled her feet, it was awkward enough admitting she needed help, but add in the fact that she’d been crushing hard on Chloe and it was now twice as bad.

“My supplier is giving me a chance to make it up to her… But I need a fake family… to go on a road trip with… to Mexico…”

Chloe just stared with an incredulous expression. “I’m sorry, what?!”

Beca sighed. “Look, Beale, I’ll pay you ten grand to pretend to be my wife for like two weeks. Jesse and Emily have already agreed to be our ‘children’. You don’t have to like me, but I really need your help, please.”

Chloe chewed her lip, thinking over Beca’s offer.

Chloe nodded, “Alright, ten grand for two weeks of being around you? Why not?”

Cheering echoed down the hall. Both women turned to see Jesse jumping and clapping with Emily shaking her head, annoyance with the boy clear.

Beca blushed, Jesse was aware of her crush and had obviously been listening in. “God kill me now…”

Chloe snorted with a small smile directed at Beca. “Seems kinda counter-productive with all the effort you're putting in to this…”

Beca shrugged with a smile as she replied. “Yeah, I guess. I’ve got pizza if you want to come over and hear the whole scheme?”

Chloe nodded and followed Beca down the hall to her apartment where Jesse and Emily were waiting.

*** * * * * ***

Three pizzas and a hour later the four sat around Beca’s coffee table.

“This doesn’t see so hard. It's like one of those super spy movies!” Jesse said, goofy grin in place as he looked at the other three.

Emily shrugged, she’d made it clear she was only doing it for the money Beca had offered.

Beca looked at Chloe.

“Well Chlo?” The nickname slipping out unnoticed.

“Emily will need to clean-up her street rat look. And you need to look less like a drug dealer and more like a parent, but I think we can do it.” She said, agreeing to the plan.

Beca grimaced, Chloe didn’t need to be quite so blunt in regards to her appearance. “Okay both are easily fixable, we’ll do some shopping tomorrow.”

The others nodded standing up to leave.

Jesse clapped, excited. “Oh! What’s our family name?! Are we the Beales? Or is it the Mitchells? Mitchell-Beales? Or-”

Beca held up a hand to stop Jesse’s excited ramble.

“Slow up movie-geek. We’ll be the Millers’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested Amy is the Supplier. Jessley is the DEA family and Aubrey is their daughter - who could either go for Emily or Jesse, or both, IDK. I will probably not turn this into an actual story, though.


	6. Day Six: Good Luck Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombie AU  
> This ended up being waaay longer than I expected.  
> And made me really want to write a multi-chap zombie AU... We'll see if I ever get around to that...

Chloe ducked under the gap in the fence, dropping the panel that would hide the entrance to their camp.

A breath escaped as she leaned against the fence for just a second. It was a false sense of security she knew but it helped make it seem as though the entire world hadn’t ended.

Quiet voices filtered through the gaps between run-down buildings as Chloe made her way to the communal area.

Amy was the first to notice her approach. “Ginger! You survived!”

Chloe’s eye twitched at the welcome. Amy had a knack for making the worst comments.

“Yeah, Ames. Still kicking. Hey, Lilly, I found some something I think you’re gonna like.” Chloe said as she pulled the rucksack off her back and settled next to the quiet weapons expert.

Lilly glanced at Chloe before peeking into the bag. A gasp pulled the attention of those around them as Lilly grabbed the bag and retreated back to her forge.

Chloe chuckled, “guess she liked it.”

Stacie settled in where Lilly had vacated and slung an arm around Chloe’s shoulders. “Care to share with the group how your adventure went today? Aubrey was pissed you ducked out on partner assignments again this morning.”

Chloe’s shoulders hunched as the unease slithered in her stomach. “Sorry. I know you had to deal with calming her down…”

Stacie shrugged, her partner was a difficult person and she loved that about Aubrey, “Yes, still doesn’t explain where you wandered off to. Or if we’d see you again.”

Chloe winced, “Emily… I can’t…”

Chloe faltered as the tears started and Stacie pulled her into a hug, rocking the two of them.

Stacie understood to an extent, Emily was her younger sister, and not a day went by that she didn’t miss her. But she hadn’t witnessed Emily’s death, she hadn’t seen what Chloe had, the way the zombies had swarmed the three of them; how Emily had distracted the hoard so Chloe and Jesse could flee, how she had stolen Chloe’s last ditch effort—a grenade—and cooked it until she had no hope of escaping herself.

Chloe couldn’t handle that happening again. She couldn’t watch another person die for her.

Shouts distracted the group from Chloe and Stacie as Aubrey and Jesse stumbled into the camp lugging a body between them.

Stacie took control as they placed the body on the table that she’d turned into a surgery station.

“What happened?”

Jesse rambled about finding her after avoiding a horde that had fallen into a trap. She’d cornered them with a shotgun before collapsing and Jesse had fought Aubrey on bringing her back here for help.

Stacie nodded through his retelling as she stripped the stranger’s shirt from her looking for obvious injuries and bite marks.

“Chloe!”

Chloe jerked from her stupor as Stacie called her over.

“Jesse, Bree, go get some food from Amy and rest up. I’ll have Chloe help me with this for now, okay?”

Chloe watched as Aubrey pressed her lips together and fought the scathing comments she wanted to make. Instead she nodded and marched off, saying nothing as she dragged a hapless Jesse behind her.

“I’m so dead once this is over…”

Stacie snorted as she resumed her inspection. “Help me roll her to the side.”

Chloe did as instructed, now able to see the girl for the first time. Unkempt shoulder length brown hair, obscured her face but her tattoos were on full display. Chloe traced the equalizer bars on her back and the flowers curling over her left shoulder, the headphones on one wrist and a grasshopper on the other.

Scars littered her chest, abdomen and sides. Small cuts that looked like they’d been purposefully done.

Stacie hummed as she traced a few of the larger scars on the girl’s arm.

“Let’s get her pants off I don’t see any bites or injuries on her top half. Get that blanket so we can cover her up, Chlo.”

Chloe retrieved the tattered blanket she herself had once used and handed it off to Stacie.

“Okay, lift her back! Alright set her down.” Stacie tugged the well-worn cargo pants off and set them with the shirt. She draped the blanket over the girl and started her exam again.

Stacie hummed again, holding a leg as Chloe kept watch incase the girl woke or turned.

“There aren’t any bites or treatable injuries. I don’t see or feel anything that might be internal bleeding. Best thing we can do is wait, she might have collapsed from hunger or thirst but I don’t want to open up a LRS bag only for it to go to waste…” Stacie readjusted the blanket before grabbing a second one to place over the first.

“I’ll stay while you get food, Stace.”

Stacie turned to Chloe, eyes narrowed as she took in the redhead. She nodded and parted with a final reminder. “You can’t avoid Aubrey forever, she’ll come looking for you.”

Chloe sighed as she watched the brunette sleep. Stacie was right, she couldn’t avoid Aubrey but at least she could put off the inevitable just a little longer.

Her thoughts turned to Lilly and the wrenches she had gifted to be turned into weapons. Some of them would end up as throwing knifes while others would be made into machetes of sorts. Lilly had a thing for sharp and pointy objects and as bullets and gun powder got scarcer Lilly had turned her obsession into a revered skill.

The smell of smoke filled her nose and Chloe smiled. By tomorrow the group would have new weapons.

A gasp jerked Chloe to the once sleeping girl. “Benji!”

Chloe leapt to her feet, hands raised as she spoke. “Woah! Hey, I’m Chloe. My friends brought you back after you collapsed. Do you remember?”

The brunette stopped looking around as her eyes landed on Chloe. “Where’s Benji?”

“I don’t know a Benji. You were the only one brought home.”

The girl’s eyes widened as she struggled to swing her legs to the edge of the table. “When?!”

Chloe managed to catch her as unresponsive legs gave out and she dropped to the floor.

_‘Oh, wow… her eyes…’_

“He’s alone! Don’t you get that?! My brother is alone out there! Please!”

Chloe stood, supporting both of them as the girl panicked. “Hey, look at me.”

Running feet filled the silence as panicked steel blue-grey eyes stared into her own.

“Chloe!?”

“Are you okay?!”

“What’s going on?”

Stacie, Aubrey, and Jesse sprinted around the corner. The others could be heard following behind.

Chloe kept her attention focused on the girl. “I’m okay. Just had to play catcher. Do you remember Jesse and Aubrey?”

The brunette’s attention turned to those now gathered around them, eyes locking with Jesse and Aubrey’s. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Chloe nodded and turned to them. “Do either of you remember seeing anybody else with her? She said her brother was with her.”

The color drained from both faces as Aubrey stumbled. Stacie wrapped an arm around her waist to support her.

Aubrey shook her head. “No… We didn’t see anyone in the area.”

“I have to go…”

All eyes turned to Chloe and the brunette still in her arms. “Benji needs me.”

Chloe nodded, she understood. “How about getting dressed along with food and water?”

Stormy eyes narrowed in confusion before looking down. A blush erupted as a small squeal escaped. Vigorous nodding made Chloe laugh for the first time in months.

“We’ll see you guys soon.” Chloe said as she shooed the group away.

 Chloe helped the girl dress in silence before making their way to the others gathered around a small fire.

“I’m Beca by the way.”

Chloe smiled, it was good to finally have a name for her. “It’s nice to meet you, Beca.”

A bowl was given to Beca and another shoved into Chloe’s hand by Aubrey.

“Uh…” Beca started but Chloe waved her off.

“She’s mad at me, don’t worry about it.”

Beca nodded before digging into the stew-like concoction. A hum of approval sounded as Beca stuffed another bite into her mouth.

Minutes later Beca’s bowl was empty. Chloe watched as she set it aside and waited. Before Chloe could say anything Lilly appeared, tapping Beca on the shoulder. She handed over the wrapped object in her hands and disappeared just as quickly.

Beca looked to Chloe who shrugged, intrigued by the interaction.

Beca unwrapped the cloth and pulled out a short sword made from one of the large mechanic wrenches Chloe had brought back from an earlier exploration.

Beca stared at it. Chloe chuckled as she set her empty bowl aside. “Looks like Lilly likes you. You have her seal of approval to join the group. She doesn’t had out her babies to just anyone.”

“Chloe.” Aubrey called as the two stood.

Chloe flinched, this would be the time when Aubrey chooses to strike.

“We’ll talk later about this morning. Are you leaving with her?”

Before Chloe could answer Beca did. “No, she’s not going. I need to get to Benji. He’ll need water.”

Stacie tossed a water bottle to Chloe, who passed it to Beca. Aubrey scowled.

“Aubrey…” Stacie called.

Aubrey sighed with a nod. “I can’t stop you, can I?”

Chloe gave a faint smile. “Aubs… I can’t…”

Chloe hugged her, trying to convey everything she couldn’t with words.

Aubrey pulled back, holding Chloe at arm’s length as she searched her eyes. “Okay.”

Chloe nodded and stepped back, pulling Beca with her. She waved at the others seated around as they left.

Beca waited a few minutes as Chloe guided her through the camp back to where Beca had woken up. A pack was sitting on the table, fully packed. Chloe handed it to Beca and lead her to the hidden entrance.

“You can’t come with me.” Beca stated, leaving no room for argument.

Chloe smiled. “I know.”

Beca nodded. “Okay?”

“Here.” Chloe said reaching for Beca’s hand.

Cool metal settled in Beca’s palm. It was a necklace adorned with a key.

“My good luck charm. I want you to hold on to it. So now you have to come back.”

Beca smiled, a small shy one that just touched her lips.

Chloe’s heart seized momentarily before jumpstarting at the sight.

“I’ll make sure to return it.”

With those parting words Beca ducked through the small opening and vanished into the night, leaving Chloe to hope for her return in the following days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU zombies aren't normally active at night. They work like reptiles who need warmth to function for movement and regulation. HOWEVER if a loud enough noise is made at night a horde of zombies will investigate because noise=food in zombie logic. So humans are more likely to set up bases in shaded/dark places rather than trying to recapture a small town due to zombies being drawn to sunny places and actively seek out those spots. But because most people are reliant on what towns and cities offer many humans still seek out places close to cities in order to restock supplies.
> 
> If you want to see the knife/sword I mentioned I posted it on tumblr: http://pyxiscetus.tumblr.com/ under ( pyx's world building tag )

**Author's Note:**

> I am not off hiatus... The VA (here at least) doesn't allow people to be seen at behavioral health until they've seen their primary care doc, which for me isn't until Sept.... Because I sure don't know what depression is so a doctor has to tell me... I'm a little annoyed... 
> 
> But part of getting better is doing the things you liked before the episode so... I'm writing, and while I don't think these are my best works, I'm enjoying myself and that's what matters.


End file.
